Move Along
by Amy-chan-the-Insane
Summary: It started with a fever. Byakuya has realized how he really feels about his Assistant Captain. Image how hard it is to keep that secret.
1. It Begins

This is my first story that I've uploaded to here! I thought it would never get done! I do have other stories that I have yet to type, so hopefully those will be up soon. Please be kind and Read n' Review!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the Bleach characters. Tite Kubo does. If I did own them... Byakuya and Renji would definantly be at it XD

**Warnings:** None in this chapter. Rated for later chapters.

_

* * *

_

_What the-What happened? I was training... Then... Am I... Sleeping?_

He paused. _Wait a second... My bed was never soft.. Or comfortable..._ he thought, rolling on his side and hiding his face in the pillows and blankets. _So soft..._ He felt a cold hand on his cheek. He squirmed around, then opened his eyes. Everything was out of focus. He blinked a few times, clearing up the image. He saw someone standing next to him. That someone was wearing a black shinigami uniform, a white Captain's Robe, and an off-white scarf. He looked up at the person's face. An ice-cold look and long black hair pulled back into five Kenseiken. It was his Captain. 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You were training," Byakuya said, his face maintaining its ice-cold look, "Then you passed out from a fever, Renji-fukutaicho." Renji stared at him, "I don't remember having a fever!..." he looked around, "Where am I, Byakuya-taicho?" Byakuya crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "The Kuchiki House... My room." Renji's head snapped in Byakuya's direction, "You mean?!" he asked loudly. He looked around in schock. _Ho, crap... _Renji looked back at Byakuya, "Your room?" he asked. Byakuya didn't move. His silence was a good enough awnser. Renji lay back on the white bed sheets, feeling tired from the fever. "So... You brought me here, right, Byakuya-taicho?... Why not just bring me to Fourth Division?" "With my own arms," Byakuya replied, ignoring Renji's second question.

Renji turned red. He looked at Byakuya, "You're joking, right?" Byakuya remained silent. He opened his eyes and looked at Renji, "Do you have a problem with that? I could have left you there." Renji shook his head, "No! No! I don't have a problem with it! I, uh-" Renji stopped when he saw something odd.

Byakuya was... Grinning? _This fever must be playing tricks on my head._ Renji did a double-take, then the grin was gone. Byakuya was staring at him coldly, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Renji shook his head, "N-Nothing." "You thought nothing, so you stared at me," Byakuya said, a hint of curiosity in his voice, "I hope you know, trying to figure out what you were really thinking is going to drive me crazy," he added, sounding cold. Renji looked back at Byakuya, "I thought I saw you grin." Byakuya stared at Renji for a while, then grinned slightly, "Like this?" Renji nodded, "So you did!" he said, laughing. Byakuya chuckled slightly, then his face went cold once more. Renji's ears twitched as he head a door open.

Byakuya paused, "It seems Rukia-chan is back." Renji sat up slowly, trying to avoid an annoying headrush as Rukia walked into the room, "Nii-san, I brought Ichigo, and-" she stopped, seeing Renji. She smiled, "Hello, Renji! What brings you here?" Renji rubbed the back of his head, "Byakuya-taicho says I have a fever..." he said, looking over at Byakuya. He was sitting there, not looking at Rukia, "Would you please get some tea, Rukia?" he asked, looking at her, "Maybe Ichigo-san and Renji-fukutaicho would like some." Rukia nodded, "I'll be right back!" she said, spinning around on one heel and walking off.

Byakuya looked at Renji, a feint grin on his face. He seemed to be less cold for some reason. _Maybe he's the one with the fever..._ Renji looked at Byakuya, "What is it, Byakuya-taicho?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Byakuya shook his head silently. Renji grinned, " 'You thought nothing, so you stared at me.'," he said, mockingly and playfully, " 'I hope you no, trying to figure out what you were really thinking is going to drive me crazy!'."


	2. Kuchiki House

Okay, here's Chapter 2! The more humorous part of the story will start in the next chapter! -sighs- I have chapters 1-12 written by hand, so I need to type them all up! But don't worry, I'll post the chapters as I finish typing them!

**Warnings:** Light Yaoi.

* * *

Renji roamed the hallways of the Kuchiki house. This was his first time here that he didn't have to stay in one place. He was eager to see the house Byakuya and Rukia lived in. He turned corners and opened doors, hoping to learn every nook and cranny of the house as soon as possible.

Byakuya invited Renji to stay for as long as he wanted to, so he wants to know as much of the house, no mansion, as possible. Renji paced quickly through the hallways, turning this into a personal race. He walked past Rukia and Ichigo, not noticing them. "What the hell?" Ichigo asked, "What's he doing here?!" Rukia looked at Ichigo, "Pipe down! Byakuya invited him to stay!" "Great," Ichigo pouted.

Renji opened the door to Byakuya's room. He flung the door open, looking around, "Byakuya-taicho?" he asked, walking in. He heard running water from the room next to him, "So… He's taking a shower…." Renji mumbled. His face turned red at the thought of Byakuya, his Captain, in the shower. He shook his head to try and get the image out of his head, but to no prevail. The image of Byakuya stayed in his head, that rare grin on his face. The image called his name in a playful voice, but slowly changed to his usual cold voice. By the fourth "Renji," he snapped out of his daydream to realize Byakuya was standing in the doorway with only a towel around his waist. Renji turned red at the sight, "Y-yes, Byakuya-taicho?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Byakuya walked in, closing the door behind himself and locking the door, "Why are you in my room?" he asked, sitting on the bed. "I wanted to tell you that I memorized the layout of the house," Renji said, unable to move his eyes from Byakuya.

Byakuya stared back at Renji after realizing he was staring at him. Renji blinked and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, Byakuya-taicho!" Byakuya grinned and signaled with his hand for Renji to come closer. Renji was shaky as he walked closer to his Captain. As soon as he was close enough, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's waist and pulled him closer. "Renji…" Byakuya mumbled, his voice no longer icy-cold, but warm and… Loving? _This isn't happening. This is not my Captain… Is it?_ Renji told himself. He looked down at his Captain.

Byakuya no longer looked like he was hiding his emotions behind a cold face. He looked like he was longing for something… Or _someone_. Like if he was locked in a dark room for years with no one to talk to. But that was his Captain. Cold, Quiet, and locked away in his own mind. Byakuya looked up at Renji, "Renji, I…" He looked back down. "What is it, Byakuya-taicho?" Renji asked, sitting next to Byakuya. Byakuya leaned against Renji, wrapped an arm around his waist, "I…. I think I…" Renji looked down at Byakuya, "You can tell me... Only if you want too."

Byakuya looked up at Renji, his usually cold eyes looked alone and longing. He pulled Renji closer, "Renji, I lo-"He was interrupted by Rukia calling for him. Byakuya stood up, looking at Renji, his face returning to its usual cold gaze, "If you excuse me, I need to get ready, Renji-fukutaicho. We'll continue this conversation later." Renji stood up, nodding, "See-ya later, Byakuya-taicho," he said, leaving.


	3. Unexpected Visit

Okay! Chapter 3! I think I've been doing good lately, but I really think I should extend the chapters. Let me know what you think, so please Read and Review. I'd appriciate it... And I don't care what anyone says... I like Gin!

**Warnings:** Gin Ichimaru's grin... Well.. Some people think it's scary o.O

* * *

Renji walked over to Rukia, "What do you need Byakuya-taicho for?" Rukia looked over at Renji, "I wanted to tell Nii-san that Gin-taicho is on his way here." Renji had a look of shock, "Gin Ichimaru?! Captain of Third Company?!" Rukia nodded, "who else?" Renji frowned, "Great… Ichimaru… The king of perverts…" he mumbled, truning around. He stopped when he saw Byakuya, "Byakuya-taicho?" Byakuya ignored Renji, and instead, looked at Rukia, "What does Gin-taicho want?" he asked in his usual icy voice. Rukia shrugged, "He didn't say…" Byakuya closed his eyes and turned around. Renji looked at Rukia, then at Byakuya, who was already walking off. He ran after his Captain.

"What was it you were trying to say earlier, Byakuya-taicho?" Renji asked after catching up to the Captain. Byakuya didn't reply. He opened the door to his room, only to be greeted by the eternally grinning Captain that was Gin Ichimaru, sitting lazily on the bed. His silver hair shone from the small patches of distorted light that flowed in through the windows. The Third Company Captain was in his usual Shinigami Uniform and his Captain's Robe. He sat up, his grin welcoming Byakuya. That one grin was all it took to send chills down anyone's spine.

"There you are!" Ichimaru said, getting up. Byakuya glared at the grinning Captain for being informal, "Who gave you the right to enter _my_ house, let alone _my_ room?" Byakuya asked, giving the other Captain a cold look. Ichimaru grinned, "Well I did, silly! Who else? And don't be so up-tight! We're off duty, Byakuya-kun!" "It's 'Byakuya-taicho' to you. You have no right to call me 'Byakuya-kun'…" Byakuya snapped back, obviously getting aggravated from Ichimaru's lack of respect and the use of the wrong titles. Gin frowned slightly, "Don't be that way, _Byakuya-taicho_…" he paused, seeing Renji, "Hello, Renji-kun!" "Get out," Byakuya said, finally having enough of Ichimaru's disrespect, "You call him 'Renji-fukutaicho', not 'Renji-kun'!"

_He's defending me? What the hell? Do I have a fever again? I don't mind being called 'kun'…_ Renji thought, watching the two Captains. Ichimaru crossed his arms, "I thought you would be glad to see me!" Byakuya frowned, "Go back to Aizen-taicho." Gin frowned as well, "Fine! Maybe I will!" he said, turning around, "Then I guess I'll tell Kisuke-kun you don't want to see him!" Byakuya paused, "What does Urahara-sama want?" Gin turned back to Byakuya, his grin wider than before, "In the Human's World, it's close to New Years, and he wants you, Rukia-chan and Renji-_fu-ku-tai-cho_ to come to a party he's having!" Byakuya paused again, "… I'll be there tomorrow…" he said while Ichimaru started leaving, "I'll tell Kisuke-kun you three will be there!" he replied, then left.


	4. Fast Moving Words

Okay peoples, I know it's been a while. I wanted to type Chapter 4 up quicker, but with my grades slipping and finals comming up, I had to sacrifice valueable computer tme for crunch time... I want a Crunch candy bar now! I decided that later on, I'm going to make a more.. Mature version of this story... Maybe during the summer when I'm free to use the computer.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, suggestive actions, and a candy-deprived author.

* * *

Byakuya sat at the desk next to his bed. He had lit a cinnimon scented candle earlier, "Just to get the smell of Ichimaru out," is what he told Renji. He was busy working the Kenseiken out of his ling black hair when Renji walked in, carrying a bottle of unopened sake. Byakuya looked over at his tattoed guest, seeing what he was carrying, "I hope you have no intentions of drinking that in here," he said in his usual ice-cold voice, working out the last Kenseiken. Renji stared at Byakuya, this being the first time to see his Captain's hair down, besides when he saw him earlier after he got out of the shower.

"Really nice hair-I-I mean, 'Not at all, sir'!" Renji replied, turning red from embarassing himeslf. Byakuya grinned at Renji's unintentional compliment, then turned back to his desk. "So, you want to stay in my room instead of a guest room?" Byakuya asked, sounding slightly interested. "Only if you don't have a problem with that, sir..." Renji replied. Byakuya stored his Kenseiken for tomorrow, "I never said I did." Renji sat down on Byakuya's bed. He leaned over to see what his Captain was doing at his desk, "What'cha doin', sir?" "Taking care of a report," he replied, stacking a few papers that he realized Ichimaru messed up, "I need to take care of it and turn it in to General Captain Genryusai Yamamoto before we leave."

Renji lay back onto the bed, looking at Byakuya, then at the off-white cealing that was only lit by the candles. His nose itched from the cinnimon scent the candle gave, not exactly used to the artifical scents. Before he knew it, his front-row seat of watching the cealing was cut-off by Byakuya's face. "C-Captain Byakuya-" Renji started, but was interrupted when Byakuya placed a single finger on his lips, "Just call me Byakuya. There's nno need for formalities if we're all alone." _What the hell? Earlier he was all over Captain Ichimaru about calling him Bya-bya-kun. And now he's teling me I don't have to be formal? I think those Kenseiken of his are too tight on his head,_ Renji thought, baffled by his Captain's actions. Byakuya moved his finger off of Renji's lips. "Umm.. B-Byakuya.. since we're here... Uhh... W-what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Renji asked, staring up into Byakuya's lonely eyes, _Damnit! Stop giving me that look! You're either gonna make me sad, or so overwhelmed by cuteness I'll have no choice but to hug you and lock you in my closet!_ Byakuya grinned and leaned to Renji's ear, "I love you, Renji."

Renji's eyes widened, "B-Byakuya..."_ Am I drunk?... wait, I didn't drink the sake... What if I did and this is some sort of demented-drunk-ass-messing-with-my-god-damned-head sort of hallusination?_ He looked at his captain, "A-are y-y-you serious?" Renji asked, his throat choking, "Th-this isn't s-some s-s-sort of j-joke, like I-Ikakku p-played o-on C-captain Zaraki, i-is it?" Byakuya looked at Renji, "This isn't a joke." _This is happening waaaaaaaaaay too fast!_ Renji thought as he closed his eyes. Byakuya put an arm around Renji, "Renji... Please stay here. I don't want you to leave." Renji opened his eyes and looked at Byakuya, "I don't see why I'd leave, other than the fact we're going to the human world." Byakuya chuckled slightly, "That isn't exactly what I meant." He climbed ontop of Renji, "I don't want you to leave me." Renji blinked and nodded his head, "I won't, Byakuya." Byakuya grinned, "Good." he leaned down and kissed Renji on the lips. _I don't know if I should scream or crap my pants... Maybe I should do both!_ Renji thought, returning the kiss. Byakuya rolled off of Renji, "We should get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow." "_Damnit! No! Get back over here now! You are going to finish what you started, damnit!" _is what Renji would have said, but instead he nodded and climbed next to Byakuya. He leaned over and blew out the candle, making the room go pitch black.


	5. New Years Bash

Hey, look! I fanally got around to it! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, I've been working with my art (Viewable at http://onaotaku-amychan. and helping my brother with his_ Warhammer 40,000_ figures. But anyways, now is the time for ByakuyaxRenji!

**Warnings:** Language, Ichimaru's Grin, Crack Pairing.

* * *

"The Human's world is weird," Renji mumbled to Byakuya. The two were walking through the streets, headed to Urahara's Shop. Byakuya ignored Renji's comment and continued walking. They were using Gigai to go through the human world to, hopefully, not run into any hollows. Hollows are never fun to deal with; however, Ichimaru was waiting for them at their destination. Maybe a few hollows would be a _good_ thing. Byakuya looked to the side, thinking about a hollow eating Ichimaru. He shook his head slightly and did his best not to laugh.

the two were dressed differently to try and not catch attention. Renji wore black jeans, boots, and a zipped-up jacket with patterns that resembled fish on the bottom. Byakuya wore a formal suit, keeping up appearences even if the humans didn't know who he was. Moving their way through the busy part of town was difficult. No matter what, Renji's tattoos and Byakuya's kenseiken always attracted attention. Not only that, the two walked awfully close to each other. Renji looked around at the small groups of people that would look at them. A small group of girls (obviously highschool girls, since they wore the same uniform as Orehime) stared at the two, whispered something to eachother, then started giggling, not making Renji happy. _They're treating us like eye candy. Hell! I worked hard on getting Byakuya, and I'll be damned if they think they can take him easily!_ he thought, grabbing Byakuya's hand.

_I can feel them staring..._ Renji thought. He looked at Byakuya, "Hey, Byakuya... How much longer until we get there?" Byakuya didn't look at Renji. He unly muttered what sounded like, "A few more blocks." Byakuya stopped ubruptly, making Renji stop as well. He looked outwards, Renji diong so also. "Is that?" renji asked quietly. Byakuya nodded, "A hollow..." The two feintly heard a roar, then silence. "It's gone..." Byakuya said. Renji grinned and put his hands behind his head, "Maybe it's Ichigo Kurosaki. Seems like Strawberry is dealing with the hollows for us!" he said with a laugh. Byakuya got back to walking, "What a way to make me feel useless, Renji..." "What? Aw, c'mon!" Renji said, running after Byakuya, trying to catch up.

* * *

It must have teken what felt like two hours to get to the shop, sheeing how everyone was already there. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orehime, Uryu, Hanataro, Ichimaru, and Urahara himself. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were busy cleaning and straightening things up for later in the day. Uryu crossed his arms, "It's about time everyone showed up. Now we can finally start-" "COOKING!" Orehime interrupted, jumping up and throwing her hands in the air. Ueyu looked agrivated, but Hanataro said something in his ear that made him calm down. "well, yall have fun with that..." Ichigo said, lounging and turning on a TV, "But I've made marry with the TV." Chad looked at the TV, "... I never knew... That you like PBS..." "WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, "Why, you-! Chad! I don't watch-! rrr.. It's not on PBS!" Chad pointed at the TV. Ichigo looked at the TV and turned white.

"Change it!" Ichigo said at the sight of the horrible _Boobahs_. "Damnit! I'm losing braincells just watching this babble! Why do you have American PBS?! Can't you atleast get _Kaiketsu Zorori_?! Atleast he's cool!" Ichigo asked, flipping through channels. "What braincells?" Uryu and Rukia asked, laughing at Ichigo. "Uryu!.. Rrrr.. Rukia? You're supposed to be on my side!" Rukia laughed, "Lighten up, Ichigo!" Renji looked at Byakuya, "Seems like they're all having fun..." Byakuya nodded. Urahara walked up behind Byakuya and Renji, placing an arm around each of their shoulders, "Well, if it isn't two of my favourite Soul Reapers!" he said. "I prefer _Shinigami,_" Byakuya said, closing his eyes. "It seems our Quincy and Strawberry are already at it!" the shop keeper said, ignoring Byakuya. Renji looked at Urahara with a grin, "You can say that again!"

* * *

_Time flies when you're hacing fun..._ Renji thought, looking out the window as the sun started to set. Hanataro and Ururu poked their heads out of the kitchen, "We're all done in here, Mr. Urahara!" the two said at the same time. "Do you want us to get the fi... re... works?" Hanataro stopped, seeing Chad holding mountains of fireworks like nothing, then Urahara and Ichimaru holding bags that read "_The Kurotsuchi's Special Firework Boom-Booms_". "Ummm... I see you three.. Already.. Have.. It.. taken.. Care of.." he mummbled, sinking back into the kitchen. Ururu looked at Hanataro, then ran over to Chad to help him.

"My, what's wrong with him?" Ichimaru asked, looking at Urahara. "I dunno..." he replied with a shrug. "Beats me," Chad said, handing Ururu some of the fireworks and walking off.

Renji opened the back door, looking for Byakuya. He looked around the back deck, finding Chad and Rukia setting up the fireworks. He looked around again, seeing Byakuya sitting on the edge of the deck, looking at the plants. Renji walked over to his Captain and sat next to him, "Say, Byakuya. Wat'cha lookin' at?" he asked, looking at Byakuya. He sat there, silent, not awnsering Renji's question. After an akward silence, Byakuya looked at Renji. Just before he could say something, Ichigo popped up between the two, "We could really use your help in there!" "In _where_?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo stood tall and crossed his arms, "The damn TV went out!"

"Aw, shut up! You can live without your effing TV!" Renji snapped. "LIke hell I can!" Ichigo yelled back at Renji, "I'd have to work if I don't have that TV! And I sure as hell am not cleaning or cooking!" "Well, that sure is lazy of you, Ichigo!" Renji said, crossing his arms. Byakuya closed his eyes, "Why don't you help Rukia and Chad with the fireworks?" "Fine! Don't help me! I'll just light the fireworks!" Ichigo said looking away. He paused, "... Wait... I _like_ blowing stuff up!" he said to himself, running off to help Rukia and Chad.

Renji sighed, looking back at the plants. Byakuya mummbled something, then looked up at Renji. "Huh?" Renji asked, looking at his Captain. Byakuya frowned slightliy, "I asked if you-" He was interrupted once more, but this time from a firework taking off, exploding, then Rukia yelling at Ichigo for "Holding the punk too close to the fuse." Renji had a confused looks, "Soory, Byakua.. but could you repeat that?" Byakuya shook his head, "I think I should wait until later to ask you, renji." Renji frowned, "Hey, Byakuya.. Is it just me, or are you always being interrupted?" Byakuya crossed his arms, "I think I _am_ always being interrupted..." Renji laughed, confusing Byakuya, "What's so funny?" Renji shook his head, "Nothing! It's Nothing!" "Now that's a lie," Byakuya said, shaking his head. Renji grinned, "I can't help it. At times you're so funny!" Byakuya was only confused further, "How am I funny?" Renji stopped, frowning, "Fuhgetaboudit..."

* * *

It's finally time for the countdown to the New Year. everyone was camped out in the back yard "Get ready for the countdown!" Urahara announced, looking at a pocket watch. Chad and Uryu got ready to launch the fireworks. "10!... 9!" Urahara started, "8!... 7!... 6!..." then everyone else joined in, "5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!" Chad and Uryu launched off atleast twenty fireworks when everyone cheered "Happy New Year!" Byakuya stared up at the large flashes of light, then looked over at Renji. He was laying down, back on the grass, his right arm behind his head. Byakuya leaned twards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. CLICK and FLASH! Byakuya snapped up to see Hanataro, Ichimaru, and Ichigo all holding cameras. Renji was in shock, so he didn't say anything except for a bunch if studders and babble that was impossible to understand. "RUN!" Ichigo yelled, the three moment crushers running off. Renji looked at Byakuya, who looked about as red as a human's firetruck. "Eh.. Don't mind them," he said, finally over the shock and patting Byakuya on the back. Byakuya stood up and stormed off.

"What's wrong with Byakuya?" Rukia asked, seeing Byakuya leave. Renji sighed, "He's afraid of cameras," he mummbled, chasing after Byakuya.

* * *

Ahhh! Finally! I'm done typing this chapter! This one is one of the longest! -laughs- I thout I'd never finish typing it. But don't stop reading the story just yet! I'll have Chapter 6 up soon, and it's going to be great! Until next Chapter, see ya!


	6. Back to Work

Well... Here we go! Chapter 6! It took me longer than I wanted to, but I finally got it up! So, Read n' Review! Oh, and I know the other chapters had spelling errors, but that was since I could only type some of it at home, then upload the document here to Fanfiction, then type it in the document editor... But, I no longer do hat startng here!

**Warnings:** Language, An Odd Situaton, Mayuri Kurotsuchi

* * *

It was a long trip back to the Kuchiki House. Renji couldn't tell if Byakuya was being himself or if he was still in shock from what happened last night. It didn't take long for Renji to break the silence, "It's not all that bad…" Byakuya remained silent, "… It could've been worse…" silence, "They still need to get the pictures develop-"right before Renji could say something more, Byakuya pinned him against the nearest building. He looked pissed… In the scary way. "Don't bring it up at all at work. No one will know about this. If you see Gin Ichimaru or Yamada Hanataro anywhere, and I mean _**ANYWHERE**_, beat them within an inch of their life," he said, backing away. Renji loosened up, "Ya know, I was expecting you to start making out with me… or…" he paused, realizing Byakuya had already left, "… Something…" he looked around, "Then what do I do about Ichigo?!"

* * *

Byakuya was in his office, working on his report when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in," he mumbled. "So, how was the human world?" Byakuya looked up, seeing a cheery Fifth Company Captain Sousuke Aizen. "It was…" he said in his cold voice, looking back down to work on his report, "… Okay…" "C'mon, tell me about it!" he sat down in a chair near the Sixth Company Captain, "I heard Gin and Fourth Company's Hanataro went with you and Renji. So, did Former Captain Kisuke Urahara really invite you, or did you say that and bring Gin and Hanataro with you just to have a few days off with Renji?" Byakuya slammed his pen down, looking angry in his own way, "Why don't you ask Captain Ichimaru? After all, he invited Renji and me," he said with his eyes closed. Aizen smiled, "Don't take it so hard! I'm just trying to start a conversation!" he stood up, walking towards the door, "I'll go talk to Gin; anyways, he said he took pictures!" he said, leaving.

"Pictures?" Byakuya asked himself, "… Pictures!" he got up from his desk and chased after Aizen.

* * *

Gin and Hanataro were in the Twelfth Squad Division with the Company Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi in a dark room, developing the pictures from the night before. Mayuri looked at one of the developing pictures, faintly seeing Renji's red hair, "Hey, that Abarai kid's in this one!" he said, hanging the picture on a string with clothes pins. Gin looked over at Mayuri, "We only got one with Byakuya and Renji in it… But I couldn't tell what they were doing…" Hanataro looked over at the two Captains from the film he was working with "They were pretty close… Almost as if they were-""_**KISSING!**_" Mayuri shouted, laughing hysterically. Gin and Hanataro ran over to the picture, crowding the laughing Captain, finally seeing the moment they caught. "Let's hope that someone pushed Kuchiki!" Mayuri said laughing and snatching the picture, "I'm making copies!"

Hanataro leaned over to Gin, whispering in his ear, "If Captain Kuchiki or Assistant Captain Abarai se this, we're dead!" Gin nodded, "We'll make sure they don't get far… Hey, Mayu-Mayu-!" Mayuri was already gone, making off with the picture that he is likely to use as blackmail. Just as the two were about to chase after the creepy Captain, Aizen blocked their way (Unintentionally of course), looking at the two with a smile, "So, Captain Komamura was right. You two did go to Twelfth Squad Division." "Where'd Mayu-Mayu-sama go?" Gin asked. "What? Mayuri? But aren't you happy to see me?" Aizen asked, sounding surprised. Hanataro looked up at the brown-haired Captain, "Captain Aizen, Captain Mayuri has something that can get us all killed!" Aizen looked oven more surprised, "A bomb?!" "Worse…" Gin said, crossing his arms.


	7. Stay Away From Me!

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I never thought I'd have the chance to update again! -laughs- Sorry people. School's kinda rough this year. But my good friend Katsune Imora forced me at keyboard point oO And I really don't want to face her wrath!

This chaper was originally going to be both Chapters 7 and 8, but since they were so short, I merged them!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (As if you don't know already. Sheesh), Launguage, Rude gestures, Mayuri D:

* * *

Tousen blinked, "I don't get it, Mayuri," he said, holding the picture. Shunsui and Kenpachi were over the blink Captain's shouler, snickering AT THE SIGHT. "Of course you don't! You're blind!" Mayuri snapped, yanking the picture out of Tousen's hand, "Where's that Toshiro brat right now? He'd love this!" Kenpachi crossed his arms, "Probably making off with Momo." "Aren't they minors?" Tousen asked. "Well, I know Toshiro is…. Uhhh…. Exactly how old IS Momo?" Shunsui asked. "I dunno," Kepachi replied, jerking his shoulder around to stretch his neck.

"Blubbering idiots! I have Grade A black mail here!" Mayuri said, slapping the picture with his other hand. "If you're going to use it as black mail against Byakuya and Renji, then…" Tousen started. "Wouldn't you show it to us **AFTER **you black mailed them?" Shunsui finished. Mayuri paused for nearly a minute. "Wow. For a genius, you sure are stupid!" Kenpachi laughed. "Shut your mouth! I might have already black mailed them!" Mayuri yelled back while swinging his arms in the air. Kenpachi snorted, "Then wha'd you have 'em do? Huh? Make 'em yer slave? Oh, come on!" The three Captains started to laugh, putting Mayuri in an even worse mood.

Shunsui was laughing so hard, he fell on the ground and started to roll around. Kenpachi stoped to catch a breath, "So, what are you going to do?" The other two Captains stopped to hear Mayuri's reply. Mayuri paused, striking a thinking pose, "Well………." Silence, "………. I haven't made t that far yet…" The three started laughing once more. "FINE! Screw you guys! I'm gonna go show this to the others!" Mayuri said, storming off and giving them the finger. "You know you want to!" Shunsui called out, making Kenpachi laugh even harder. Tousen paused, "I don't get it…" Kenpachi stopped laughing. He quickly elbowed Shunsui in his gut, making him stop, "Hey, man! What's the deal?" "General Captain Genryusai Yamamoto?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the elderly Captain. Genryusai gave a friendly smile, "Now, now. What's so funny?"

* * *

"Where could've Mayuri have gone?!" Hanataro asked, looking at Gin. "I dunno… He said he was gonna get copies-" "Copies of **WHAT**?!" an enraged Byakuya asked, stopping the two Shinigami in their tracks. "This is the 'Oh, shit' factor," Yamada whispered to Gin, shaking. "Well, you see…" Gin started.

"**YOU LET HIM DO WHAT?!**" Byakuya yelled. Everyone in the Sereitei must have heard the enraged Captain. "No! No! No! It was an accident!" Hanataro said, flinching and hiding behind Gin. The fox-like Captain frowned slightly, "Bya-bya-kun, we didn't even know what was on the picture! We thought you two were asleep! Honestly!" Byakuya frowned, beginning to regain his composure, "Find Mayuri and get that picture before he shows all the Captains! Chances are he's already shown it to Captain Zaraki and Captain Kyoraku… And we don't need to worry about Captain Tousen…"

Gin nodded frantically, "We'll get him! Don't worry!" he said, grabbing Hanataro by the wrist and dragging him off. "Don't worry, Captain Kuchiki!" Hanataro yelled. Byakuya covered his face and walked off.

* * *

"Is this why Gin and Hanataro needed to find you?" Aizen asked looking up from the picture Mayuri handed him. Mayuri laughed, "I always wondered about those two!" Komamura looked at the picture from behind Aizen, Lieutenant of 11th Company Yachiru Kusajishi sitting on his head, "Hey, Captain Fuzzy, is that Captain Emo and Lieutenant Tattoo kissing?" she asked, pointing down at the picture. "Emo and Tattoo- You mean Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai? Yes… It is…" Komamura said, crossing his arms. Yachiru laughed, "I never knew Captain Emo was like that!" Komamura looked up at Yachiru, "That's not nice." "Sowwy…" the tiny Lieutenant said, acting sorry.

Mayuri laughed, "I'll sell you a copy once I get 'em!" he said, snatching the picture from Aizen. The brown haired Captain looked at Mayuri, "I hope you know, Byakuya will most likely kill uou for that picture… And I understand why…" Aizen said, covoring his face. "HA! I almost forgot what you did!" Mayuri said, crossing his arms, "Back when Gin was your Lieutenant…" "It's bad enough you scared him away," Aizen said, shooting a death glare. "What are Creepy and Nice Captain talking about?" Yachiru asked, looking down at Komamura. The large Captain looked up, "Back when Captain Ichimaru was Captain Aizen's Lieutenant, Captain Kurotsuchi caught the two… Uhh…" "Caught them what?" Yachiru asked, pouting, "I wanna know!" "Uhh… You know… 'Doing the Do'?..." Komamura said quietly. "Those two were going at it like rabbits!" Mayuri shouted, laughing. Aizen turned a bright red and left, "Stay away from me…" he mumbled.

* * *

And that's it for now! I should have Chapter 8 up before the Holidays or New Years!

So leave a review now and think of the less fortunate for once. Don't forgt to donate to some chariable organizations. They'd apprecitae it. D:


End file.
